Dreams Do Come True
by Embyr Black
Summary: A dream comes true for a certain someone. and Harry is in trouble again. can he be saved? read to find out. RR


Harry Potter and Embyr Black: Dreams Do Come True

Disclaimer JK owns them not me. Believe I could use the money she makin off the HP stuff Points being don't sue; you won't get much ne wayz.

Just a funny lil thing Cracomo and me cooked up. He wrote the first part. I started writing around Day 3 so any mistakes before that don't blame me. I was under strict orders not to change a thing. Yeah I know its clichéd and all but I was bored and decided to go along with it. Don't like it blame Cracomo, not me it was his idea. So ne wayz enjoy.

Day 1:

The day started out like every other day before. Embyr Black woke up, she strained her eyes to focus on the clock, she could barely make it out, 1:07 PM. No biggie, plenty of time to get ready and get to work on time, she thought. As she laid there, her eyes wanting desperately to close again, she felt a very chilling breeze lightly brush across her face, as if someone was whispering. She glanced at the window, it was shut, and then towards the door, it too was shut. She looked once more at the clock; it now said 3:28 PM. How could this be, she just woke up, and had not had a chance to doze off as she usually did. She quickly hopped out of bed, no time to shower; she pulls back her hair into a pony tail, puts on her company vest, and is out the door in a flash. She slept in her clothes most nights, it made getting up late easier.

She worked the evening shift from 4:00 PM to 11:00 PM. Luckily too; she also only lived a few blocks away from where she worked. The whole evening at work, she had that breeze and the loss of time on her mind. Was it real, or did she simply fall asleep again and just wake up 2 and a half hours later? She could barely keep her attention on her job. Her mind was going crazy wondering what had happened.

She got home just before midnight. Taking off her vest, tossing it on the floor in a lame attempt for the couch, and headed straight for her bedroom. There, sitting alone, like she did almost every night, she turned on her computer and started typing away about love gone wrong, terribly wrong. For her, it was a way to vent out the frustrations she felt every time she saw "him". This was far better than acting out what she thought about. But there was something different about this night. There was something in the air. And she couldn't put her finger on it. But it was about to put a finger on her, and she would never be the same again.

Just a few minutes into her 1st poem of the night, it happened again, that chilling breeze, but this time she felt it all over her body. She shivered; even her teeth chattered a bit, she wrapped her arms around herself to fight the chill. She glanced over at the clock. It had just become midnight. What was it? The window was not open, the door was shut, and she did not have air conditioning. Then, the room filled with light, a very bright light. She could not see where it was coming from, it just kept getting brighter and brighter, and it seemed to have no source what so ever. She tried covering her eyes, but it was no use. Even closing her eyes did not help in the least. She could not stop the light from getting to her eyes. Then, it just went dark, real dark; it was like the total absence of all light all together. She was starting to get scared, but didn't even have a chance for that, because just then, she fell unconscious.

Day 2:

Embyr Black woke up like it was just any other day in her life. But was she ever wrong, this was like no other day she had ever had, or will ever have again. She strained her weary eyes to look at the clock, but there was no clock. Her eyes opened a little bit wider. She found herself staring into the eyes of what appeared to be, Hagrid. But that could not be, Hagrid was not real, he was a Harry Potter character.

Hagrid: "Good Morning lass. How are you feeling this morning? I found you lying in the woods. I have not seen you around here before. What is your name and where do you come from?"

Embyr: "Embyr, Embyr Black is my name." She blurted out. "Who are you? You look familiar, but you can't be who you look like, it is not possible" I must be dreaming, she thought to herself.

Hagrid: "Why, I am Hagrid, keeper of the grounds at Hogwarts. Everybody knows that. Maybe I shouldn't have said that" Hagrid got up and headed for the fireplace. "You must be hungry, how about some hot stew?"

Embyr was hungry, but not so willing to accept what was before her very eyes. She looked around. Everything was just like she had read in her Harry Potter books. Could this really be happening?

Embyr: "Well, ok. I am hungry." She stated, but added "If you are Hagrid, then you must know Harry Potter, correct?"

Scooping out a big helping of stew into a modest wooden bowl, Hagrid handed her the stew with a fork, and went back to the pot and dished out a massive serving for himself.

Hagrid: "How do you know of Harry Potter? You are not from around here, and you are not a student at Hogwarts".

Embyr: "I have read all about Harry. I have read about Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell and Albus Dumbeldore and even you and all about Hogwarts, and many others."

Hagrid: "Read about Harry? Where have you read about Harry, and all the others and me?"

Embyr: "In the Harry Potter book series, I have all 5. There is..." Embyr started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Hagrid: "Who could that be?" He asked as he opened the door. And there stood Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster.

Dumbledore: "Hello Hagrid. I have come on an urgent matter, may I come in?"

Hagrid: "Of course, please come in and join us for supper."

Dumbledore: "Us? Do you have company Hagrid?" Asked Albus

Hagrid: "Yes, This young lady is Embyr Black. Embyr, this is the Headmaster here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore: "Hello Embyr, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am very please to make your acquaintance." He said as he held out his hand to her.

Embyr: "H-h-he-hello. I can't believe it is really you." She said as she reached out for Albus Dumbledore's hand, her hand was almost shaking violently.

Albus had a confused look on his face in response to Embyr's statement.

Hagrid, seeing the confused look upon his face said: "She has read all about us"

Dumbledore: "Read all about us?"

Hagrid: "Yes, I found her just this morning unconscious in the forest, and she says she has read all 5 books about Harry Potter. Do you know of what she speaks?"

Dumbledore: "Ah, then it did work; she is the one, the one I am looking for. She is the reason I have come here Hagrid. I was coming to see if you had seen anyone unfamiliar on the grounds. Well I guess this answers that question. Come child, you must follow me, and hurry up about it. We need your help to save Harry, and we have little time left."

Hagrid: "Harry is in trouble?! Why do I not know about this?"

Dumbledore: "We had to keep it quiet; we could not risk the slightest chance that Harry was in trouble getting out. I am truly sorry Hagrid; I know how much you care about Harry and don't think it's because I don't trust you. I trust you w/ my life as I once said before."

They all left Hagrid's shack and headed for the Headmaster office. Embyr followed closely, wondering what she could possibly do to help Harry. Wait a minute, she thought, How can I help Harry, he doesn't exist, this is all a dream, and she is going to wake up soon. Upon entering Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Snape. They immediately stopped when the 3 entered and they both stared at Embyr as she walked up to the desk.

Prof McGonagall: "Is this the one? Is she the one we summoned?"

Dumbledore: "Yes, I believe it is so. Hagrid found her unconscious in the forest, and she has read all the Harry Potter Books. Now, doesn't that sound familiar?"

Prof Snape: "Ah, then this is the one. What in Merlin's name can _she_ do? She looks like she just got out of school, probably still in school? Besides if Potter gets stuck then what's the problem? Wouldn't everyone else get stuck as well? That couldn't be such a bad thing."

Dumbledore: "Severus please. No, Harry would be the only one stuck. Even if everyone else did get stuck people would begin to realize that something wasn't right. Now I must explain these things to Miss Black. Embyr, please, take a seat. We have much to discuss. And we have very little time."

Embyr was still in shock over this whole thing, she was looking all about the office as she took a seat. Everything was like it was in the books. She stared at Fawkes. How she wished she could have one.

Dumbledore: "Embyr, we were not sure we were successful in summoning you. We tried it twice, the 1st time we don't know what went wrong, we just ended up jumping 2 ½ hours into the future."

Embyr: "So, that's what happened to me. Yesterday, after I woke up, I felt a very cold draft, and the next thing I knew, it was 2 ½ hours later. I just figured I must have fallen back to sleep."

Dumbledore: "Yes, yes. That was us. I guess we got closer then we thought. It took the power of the 3 of us to bring you here from your realm. But anyway, you are here now. Now, let's get on with it. Harry is in trouble, and we believe with your special skills, you can help him. We know that you are a witch. A witch with the very powers that can save Harry. Harry is caught in time loop. He is living the same day over and over again. If we don't break the spell by midnight the day after tomorrow, he will be trapped in that day forever. We are going to send you into his day. You must find him and break the pattern. You must find the one thing that is causing the loop and destroy it. That is the only way to break the spell. It could be anything, but it will be something that comes in contact with Harry. Like a rock he may trip over, a doorknob he turns, a leaf he steps on, or a tree he brushes against. It will take the power of all 3 of us again to send you off to Harry. Your ability to read minds and invisibility may not seem so special, but Harry's mind can not be read by anyone who he knows. That's where you come in, and your power of invisibility will come in quite useful, because Harry must not see you, if he sees you, you will then be someone he knows. You must read his mind so you can trace his movement thru the day, and see everything he came in contact with. Look for something that doesn't quit fit into place. You must not tell anyone why you are there. If you fail, you will be doomed to repeat his day forever, but you will be aware of it, and Harry will repeat the day forever, never knowing it..."

Embyr: "Well, let's get on with this. I've got an Elf at home who can't go 1 day with out me."

Dumbledore: "Ok, professors, let's do it.. Good luck Embyr, you're going to need it."

With a joint waving of there perspective wands, and the magical chant, POOF, Embyr is sent on her way to save Harry.

Day 3:

Embyr finds herself in the halls of Hogwarts, a bit daze and confused at first. It takes her a couple minutes to regain her wits and remember what she has to do. She hears footsteps coming her way. She doesn't know whether she should hide or not. Should she dare confront anyone? Then it hits her, it might be Harry, she must hide before he sees her. She quickly turns down the hall into the 1st door she comes to. What luck, the boy's lavatory. She hides in one of the stalls; just as the footstep enter the bathroom. She hears their voices, but not enough to hear the conversation. She peeks thru the crack in the door and see's Ginny Weasley snogging Dean Thomas. Rage boiled inside her. This isn't supposed to happen. Ginny was supposed to be with Harry, no one else. She had half a mind to end the salvia swamping going on in front of her very horrified eyes. She was about to storm out and knock some sense into the two of them when Harry walked in. Harry not aware of the two so-wrong-for-each-other love birds headed straight for the stall she was in. quickly making herself invisible she squeezed into the corner praying he wouldn't find her. How he managed not to notice the snog session was beyond her. When he finished his business and left the stall that's when he saw them. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widen at the scene that was playing in front of him. Embyr took this as a cue to start reading his mind. It was quite funny as he was talking to himself inside his head.

What are they doing?

Making out, what does it look like? Don't you wish that was you?

Shut up!

Yup, you have a case a really bad case of the green eyed monster.

I said shut up!

I told you months ago. You should have asked her out. But nooooooooo, you were too chicken. Now look she went and got someone else.

And I told you if she was with me it was like signing her own death certificate.

Ginny feeling eyes on her turned her head causing Dean to kiss her cheek. What she saw made her go cold. Harry still stood there eyes still wide opened and a look of sadness and ultimate betrayal.

"Harry?" she whispered

Dean turned around and a smug look was on his face. Embyr decided to read their thoughts on finding Harry staring at them.

#Bloody hell, I just ruined any chance I had with him.#

$Sweet. Harry is jealous of me. Looks like I am going to win this bet with Seamus.$

It was a good thing she didn't have a wand or she would have cursed and hexed him into Voldie's room. Where she was sure painful things would have happened to him.

"I ummm...." Harry started to mutter before he bolted out of the lavatory. Embyr ran out after him. She had to find out what was causing him to repeat the day. She would observe all day today and hopefully find the reason and then fix it tomorrow before midnight. Sure it sounded easy but when you have to follow Harry around for a whole day and figure out the why's and then prevent it, it was easier said then done. The next few hours passed by rather quickly and uneventful. Today must have been a Saturday or Sunday because never once did he enter a classroom. During lunch his thoughts varied from Quidditch and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were once again arguing about the importance of goblin rebellions in the 1500's in today's society. She wished those two would hook up already. It was obvious that the two fancied each other. Then an idea popped up in her crazy mind. She would get the two together. Dumbledore said as long as Harry didn't see her she would be fine, he didn't mention anything about talking to them. She walked over to the two of them and sat down on Hermione's right side. She started to whisper things in her ear.

'admit it you like him.'

Hermione's eyes widen and Ron looked at her strangely.

"Mione what's going on??"

"Nothing Ron." She whispered, wondering what the in the bloody hell she was hearing.

'you know you like him. Just tell him, you won't be disappointed. You know you like the way his soft but intense blue eyes betray his every emotion. The way he rakes his hand through his messy, but not as messy as Harry's, hair when he talks about Quidditch. Don't tell me you have noticed the muscle he is getting from Quidditch practice.'

Embyr laughed silently, it wouldn't do any good if she blew her cover with a little less than half the day left. Next she moved over to Ron's side and muttered pretty much the same things she whispered to Hermione. She watched as his eyes grew wide with shock. Glancing between the two she happily noted they were staring at each other. Now back to Harry. She turned around to see what he was doing but finding his seat empty. Looking around to hopefully see him close by, but he wasn't there. 'BLOODY HELL!' she mentally screamed at herself. 'where the hell did he go. Man this can not be happening. I DO not wanna repeat this day forever. Damnit! Think. Where would you go on a Saturday or Sunday after lunch? QUIDDITCH! Of course should have thought of that sooner. She ran to the Quidditch praying to Merlin that Harry was there. She sighed a breath of relief. There he was flying around on his Firebolt. So far she was leaning towards the events in the bathroom to the cause of repeating this day. If the rest of the night was uneventful, when the day started to repeat itself she would make damn sure Ginny would not be making out with Dean. He continued to fly for a few more hours leaving Embyr to watch. She didn't want to lose him again. Her thoughts wondered to her world. How much time had passed? Had someone noticed she was gone? If time had passed, what would she tell everyone? She knew she could never forget about this adventure. Nobody would believe her if she told anyone. She sighed silently, no one could know about it. Though it would make a good fan fiction story, granted a corny clichéd one, but one nonetheless. But as her thoughts continued the thought of leaving made her sad. She didn't want to leave. This is what she always wanted but after today it would be gone again. Unless she.........but she couldn't do that. It just wasn't right to Harry and besides she would only be able to handle so much of the repeating day before it got to her. She would surely go mad by day three. She looked at her watch, it was dinner time. She looked up and cursed herself again. If she kept this up she would be sure to repeat this day for forever and forever was too long of a time for her. She ran towards the direction of the castle hoping to catch up with Harry. She caught up too him as he opened the doors to the castle. Dinner was pretty much the same as lunch. Whisper words into Ron and Hermione's ears and shoot a glance in Harry's direction to make sure he was still there. After a few minutes that got boring so she decided to whisper into Ginny's ear.

'You should ask Harry out. You know you don't like Dean that way. You were hoping to make Harry jealous. It worked so now you can dump Dean. Besides if you don't he wins the bet.'

#Bet?# Ginny was confused. She seemed to be talking to herself in her head but yet these things she was hearing was not something she would ever say to herself.

'Yes, a bet. One that Dean is winning at this time.' she of course had no idea what the bet was about or who got what when they won or lost. But that didn't matter. No girl in her right mind likes being part of a bet not matter what. 'Dean, gets 10 galleons and a day of Seamus being his sex slave.'

#Dean and Seamus are gay?# Now Ginny knew someone had to be inside her head or next to her invisible. Who in their right mind would tell themselves that their boyfriend and one of his roommates is gay. That just doesn't happen. #Who are you?#

'I cant tell you that but maybe someday I can. If things go as planed I will be gone by tomorrow at midnight and if not then you might be seeing me. All I am saying is that you need to dump Dean and get w/ Harry.'

#isn't it a little soon to date another guy the same day you break up w/ one.#

'Fine don't ask out Harry, though I do daresay his answer will probably be yes. Just as long as you break up w/ Dean and make some sort of move on Harry.'

#Why am I even listening to you. And how can you read my mind? Give me a good reason why I should listen to you.#

The answer to that was fairly simple. 'Because Harry's life depends on it. That's why.' ok it wasn't the exact truth but close enough and it should get her to listen.

Poor girl looked like she was about to cry. #Whats wrong w/ Harry?#

'I am not sure how much I can tell you but in short if you are with Dean when the day repeats itself then Harry will be forever stuck repeating today not knowing and I shall be stuck just like Harry but I will know that the day is repeating. I don't want to be stuck seeing you and Dean making out for the rest of my life. Not a pleasant sight. Neither is being in the same stall as Harry when he has a nature call.'

#You _saw_ us? Did you read our minds too?#

Embyr sighed she didn't like where this was going but what else could she do. If she stopped talking she might not end it w/ Dean but if she did it now it would help ease the pain when she did it again tomorrow even if she did not remember.

'Yes I was. I was reading all 3 minds. Of course one at a time. Harry was having a conversation inside his head about what he saw. Seems he was quite jealous and would have asked you out sooner had he not thought you would be signing a death certificate by saying yes. Dean seemed too smitten w/ the idea of making Harry jealous and was glad that he would be winning the bet w/ Seamus. Of course you know what you were thinking. You thought you had lost any last hope for being with him. I on the other hand don't think you have lost all chances.'

This time she was crying silently. #You mean you didn't lie about the bet? They really are gay?#

'I am sorry about the bet I really am. I know what it is like. But if it makes you feel any better you aren't being dumped for another guy. They aren't gay. At least I don't think so. I actually have no idea what the wager is at all. I really didn't mean to hurt you. Besides its better if you know now before you are made the complete fool.'

Ginny just sat there dumbfounded. She had not a clue what to do about any of the information she had just learned or to even believe it. But deep down she knew it was true. She saw Dean and Seamus talking. She had a few guesses as to what. She got up and marched towards the two bastards.

"DEAN THOMAS! YOU BLOODY PRICK!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S NOT WISE TO ASK OUT THE YOUNGEST WEASLEY WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE ONLY GIRL WITH SIX OLDER OVER PROTECTIVE BROTHERS BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID DAMN BET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny yelled at her current soon to be ex boyfriend. But she was not done and she turned her unwanted attention to Seamus "AND SEAMUS. DO YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF BLOODY DEATH WISH TO EVEN SUGGEST A BET INVOVLING ME. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" She stopped and took in a ragged breath. Then talking to both of them she asked "So what was this bet about and what were the prizes?" her voice had calmed down but her eyes told another story. They were full of anger, hurt and betrayal. Before she could even hear their pathetic excuses she was gone. Within seconds three Weasley's and a Potter were giving death glares to two soon to be dead Gryffindor's. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it Prof. Dumbledore interrupted.

"Miss Weasley would you kindly follow me." He spoke in a manner so that no other person would dare to speak.

Ginny got up and followed him to his office. Meanwhile Embyr turned her attention back to Harry. The Twins, Ron and Harry were still glaring daggers at Seamus and Dean. Those two were in for a very long year indeed. That was if Embyr could break the spell. She glanced down at her watch, it was 9 something and everyone was headed back to their dorms to get ready for the next day, not knowing they would be repeating today. Back in the Gryffindor common rooms most of them were holding 4 wizards back from beating the bloody pulp out of 2 of them. It was almost midnight when Ginny returned.

Embyr stood as close as she could get to Harry without bumping into him. She tried to whisper to him to back off. He wasn't listening to her. Embyr sighed and walked over to Ginny.

'Ginny go talk to Harry. Don't let him do anything stupid.'

Ginny stopped and sighed a really annoyed sigh. I know all about you, Dumbledore told me. So why don't we go up to my room where we can talk and I can finally see what you look like.

'I guess, not much we can talk about in 30 minutes because that's when they day starts repeating. So what time did you wake up this morning? I have to know if I am going to stop this.'

About 10, I know I slept through breakfast. I usually do on the weekends. And lets get to my room so we can talk out loud.

Embyr followed Ginny up to her room a plan was already starting to form itself in her mind. Now if she could just get a hold of a wand. Once they both made their selves comfortable on the bed, Ginny closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm.

"You know, nobody can hear or see us now. Hint, hint." Ginny said, feeling stupid because she couldn't see who she was talking to.

Embyr made herself visible to Ginny. It was nice to be seen after being unnoticed all day. Beside it was only for half an hour so no real damage could be done anyway. And then it occurred to her the damage she could do if she had to repeat the day. Granted it could get boring after a few years but still it was very tempting. The talked a bit longer and a few minutes away from midnight she decided it was probably best to get out of her bed now and lounge about in the common room. She had a plan, hopefully it would work. She glanced down at her watch 15 seconds to go. She turned her back and made her self invisible at exactly midnight. Glancing around the common room she gathered all the wands. She wasn't sure if Dumbledore had this in mind but hey if everyone was knocked out then nobody could go anywhere and mess things up. So after stupefying everyone but Ginny in that room she made her way through the girls dorm. Finishing up at about 1:30 am, she had to stop and read a couple of diary entry's Ginny had written. It wasn't that hard to find the diary, it was stuffed at the bottom of her trunk. Skimming through the diary she found most of them about Harry and how Dean was a distraction. She had hoped it would make Harry realize her and other trivial things like homework and how Malfoy was a git. This gave her another idea. Closing the diary and stuffing it back in the trunk she ran up to the boy's room. Quickly stunning all the occupants but Harry. Going through his trunk she found the map and muttered the words to make it show the castle. Two hours later she was muttering the password to get into the Slytherin dungeons (serpent). Placing dung bombs and other not so nice things around the common room and Malfoy's bed she left to go the kitchens and grab a bite to eat.

Once she was done eating all the food she could fit in her stomach she headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. There was no sense in making everyone else sleep in. After all it was only the Gryffindor's she was dealing with. Besides if she did that, who would be there to make fun of the Slytherins? She decided to go a read a few more pages from Ginny's diary. She was surprised that she even had one after the events of her first year. But she didn't seem the type to let her fears get in the way of her life. She flipped through the first couple of pages and settled on Nov 20th.

Dear Diary,  
I can't believe I haven't gotton over Harry yet. Four years in the same place and I still can't get him to notice me. At least not as me I can't. I guess I have to get used to being Ron's little sister. That bloody sucks major toe. I really need to move on. I heard a rumor that Dean Thomas might like me; maybe I should give it a shot. I wonder if that would get Harry to notice me. There I go again damit. I should hex mum for reading me the story of Harry. It's all her fault. Hmmm what else happened today that didn't involve Harry. Well Laura wants everyone to gain like 50 pounds so we could all share clothes. Yeah right. Like I wanna look like a fat cow. Then I wouldn't stand a chance with Harry. Shoot me please, I did it again. That's it I am going to bed where I am going to pray for a Harry free dream.

Gin

Embyr closed the Diary and yawned. She wished she could go to bed, she was getting tired. It was six in the morning; she was usually heading for bed at this time. She glanced around the room, not much to do if you're bored. She thought about all the things she would have liked to do if she ever found herself at Hogwarts but all those ideas required people around. She decided to go back to the kitchens and grab some butterbeer. On the way down there she kept thinking about Harry and Ginny and how she could get those two together. On her way back she found the perfect way to kill some time. She polished off her drink in a flash and ran back to the boy's 5th year room. Rummaging through Harry's trunk again she found what she was looking for. Putting on his cloak she crept over to a window and managed to open it. Wishing herself luck she hopped on his Firebolt and jumped. The instant she jumped she changed her mind; this wasn't such a good idea after all. No matter much you read the books and watched the Quidditch scenes you couldn't fly like Harry.

Embyr held onto the broom so hard her knuckles were turning white. She urged the broom upwards away from ground that seemed to be getting closer and closer. But it seemed she was doomed to end up like Neville in his first flying lesson. The thought made her wince since flying was something she always hoped she was good at. She glanced down at the ground and remembered that she was scared of heights. The last thing she saw was someone staring out of an opened tower window before passing out.

Opening her eyes, Embyr was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep. She thought she had the strangest dream that she had to save Harry Potter form repeating time. Still a bit groggy she sat up and saw Dumbledore sitting beside her bed. Her eyes were wide, she wasn't dreaming after all.

"Holy Shit" she muttered and pinched herself for good measure. "Did I fix things?" she asked blushing, remembering why she ended up in the hospital wing.

"Yes Miss Black you did. And you had quite a fall to. Mister Potter came running towards my office to tell me that a student fell while flying on their broom. He was quite taken aback to find you in one of his robes and with his Firebolt. A small memory charm sent him back to his dorm thinking he was sleep walking."

Embyr looked around; she could see why Harry would hate waking up in this part of the castle. It was bland and not very color friendly. She turned her head back to Dumbledore to find him holding a goblet filled with funky green color.

"I'm going to have to drink that aren't I?" she asked looking at the goblet.

"Am afraid so Miss Black." As he handed her the drink.

She took the goblet from his hand staring at it for a second before chugging it. As she hand it back to him she yawned. "What's that supposed to do?" she asked

"It will send you back to your world as you left it. No time has passed there, so no questions will be asked."

She barely heard what he had said as she was drifting off to sleep. "But I don't wanna go" she whispered. And as her eyes closed she muttered "wanna stay."

Embyr black woke up with her face on the key bored and a killer headache. She recalled her dream and laughed. Only she could dream of something as crazy as saving Harry Potter and almost killing herself falling off of Harry's broom. But way in back of her mind a part of her would swear that it was real.

The End. I don't know what I was thinking but now I am sure I should stick to short one shot fics if any.

Reviews and Flames welcome, since Flames are the only thing I am bounded to get if anything. Oh twell hope u had a good laugh.

A/N The story takes place a few months after the dated diary entry.

Embyr


End file.
